Miss Independent
by MiSSiNDEPENDENT
Summary: Hermione is surrounded by couples in love, and she's left alone. It doesn't take long for her to start appreciating love and noticing the one person she had ever truly had feelings for... (PG13 for language)
1. In The Beginning

Hermione Granger woke up at precisely 6AM on the last Friday morning of Easter break at Hogwarts. She brushed her bushy, mousy brown hair back, and thought of the previous night's events. Nothing important stood out. She had studied until 2AM and had fought with Ron over whether Harry had the right to be angry at them. Harry had been particularly moody lately. She thought better of asking him why, she'd let him cool down for a while ... however long that might be this time. Sure he had saved their lives once again from V-V-Voldemort, but she had helped, again. She had reminded him of some of the spells and tricks he should use, which, of course, he obeyed. They may claim to hate her, but she knew, none of them would be alive or even at Hogwarts if it weren't for her.  
  
She sighed, climbed out of her four-poster bed and looked over the room. Ginny hopped onto her bed and started complaining about Harry constantly talking about Cho. Cho, a Ravenclaw, had been all Harry ever talked about for the longest time. She was perfect. Beautiful, popular, had the most handsome boyfriend last year. So of course, she thought, he fancied her, big deal, Ginny! Ginny had even had a boyfriend, or two, trying to get over Harry, but that seemed impossible. First love lasts forever.  
  
Hermione could sympathize. Everyone thought she was hung all over Viktor Krum, but no, It wasn't him. She had sworn herself to secrecy and that she didn't need anyone. She didn't need anyone, right?  
  
After dressing, and grabbing her books and such, she headed down to the library to study for their O.W.L.S. that they would be taking later. She had set a schedule for Harry and Ron to study, just so they would pass and to leave her alone while she studied, or attempted to. Her mind kept wandering off...  
  
It was half past seven before she realized she hadn't eaten all day long. She wasn't even hungry. It was Ron's constant moaning about how hungry he was that had brought this to her mind. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked down through the common rooms in the Gryffindor House. She sat down near the fire, on the floor, next to Ginny. Ginny was humming the Gryffindor House Song. Hermione laughed, and Ginny glanced up at her. "What's up Ginny?" She asked, quizzically, Ginny looked quite confused.  
  
"I asked Harry out about two weeks ago, right?" She said looking at the ground.  
  
"Yeah, He's still thinking about it, hun." Hermione said, lying. Harry said that he seriously couldn't date anyone related to his friends because "it just wasn't right."  
  
"Oh ... Two weeks though?" She frowned, playing with some ashes, laying close to her feet.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" They heard a yell, behind them. Clearly Ron.  
  
"Ron, What are you doing?" Ginny shouted across the room, angry that he would be so rude to interrupt everyone's conversations.  
  
"Bloody Hell..." He muttered underneath his breath, glaring at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Her-MI-Oh-Nee..." He started, angrily. She felt weak, Oh God, what happened? "Could I talk to you and Harry for a minute?"  
  
"Um, Sure? Why not?" She said, brushing off her robes and followed Ron and Harry to the furthest part of the common rooms.  
  
"So, I hear that Ginny's wanting to court with Harold, here, Right buddy?" Harry nodded, scared. Ron was hilarious when he was angry, but, he sure had such a bad temper.  
  
"So? I thought that you knew Ronald." Hermione mocked him, quite amused with his temper, she couldn't see how he thought anyone could be intimidated by it, especially Harry. Ron was always so childish when he was angry. "Obviously you didn't think that she just fancied him and fancied the thought of courting him? Your sister has some Fred and George in them, She's not afraid to act out." Ginny missed George and Fred's antics, she must admit, but Ron was all she had left at Hogwarts. In two years, she'd be the only Weasley left there, and the twins were the ones who protected her when Ron tried to be too overprotective. So what was happening now without them? She thought. She started down to the three in the corner, seeing how Ron was freakishly frustrated, she paused for a few moments, listening in.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked, trying to calm down. It was his sister, bloody hell, his sister and his best friend? He thought.  
  
"Ginny Potter..." Hermione giggled. "that's cute, isn't it?" She looked at Harry, who glared at her. "Oh COME ON guys, What's the matter anyway? She just fancies him, I was kidding. She's never said a word of wanting to marry him!"  
  
"I guess, but still ... it's wrong. She's my SISTER and she wants to date HARRY?"  
  
"Thanks, Ron." Harry muttered, obviously offended. "Way to boost a man up." He was still upset about his fights with Cho. He had really wanted to date her, but she ended up having a side of her he didn't notice before.  
  
"Oh, so you actually want to date my sister?" Ron shot then took notice to Ginny, who was standing behind Hermione at that moment.  
  
"Ron, Will you please... shush! Everyone's staring!" Ginny made them aware of all of the Gryffindor's listening to the conversation.  
  
"Wait, How'd I get thrown into this?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
"Because, you're supposed to..." Ron started.  
  
"...Keep you updated on what I'm doing? You want Hermione to be a snitch?" Ginny shot. "You're kidding. You're bloody kidding." She exclaimed when Ron nodded, sheepishly, in shock of his sister's outburst.  
  
"So Harry, Do you bloody want to court my sister or not." Harry knew he would be battered either way he answered. Ginny was sort of pretty. She was sweet and she could understand the way he felt, about Voldemort and all.  
  
"Sure." He stated, not really knowing he had answered. All three of them arched a surprised brow and Ron couldn't speak.  
  
"Fine." Ron spat and turned away.  
  
Author's Note: please review! ;) It will help me get the chapters out quicker.. oh! and one more thing! :) here's my disclaimer, baby! lol  
  
You know the drill. Nope, not JK. No way affiliated with Harry Potter in anyway shape or form. Unfortunatley. I would LOVE to own Mr. Ronald Weasley, but I own nothing of this story except for the plot. Thank you, Sarah. 


	2. The Everlasting Row

Ron sat down beside Hermione at the Gryffindor table at breakfast for the next week or so. She shared a sympathetic look at him as he frowned, the same way every day, looking at his best friend and little sister. Harry and Ginny were caught up in conversation on the other end of the table, trying to avoid Ron and his constant outbursts. Which, come to think of it, Were getting as often as Harry's had been. Ron really didn't have anything to be angry about. Well, minus the tons of pounds of pressure that Professor Umbridge had placed on their shoulders. She could understand that easily.  
  
After they had finished their last O. W. L., Ron looked at her, nervously as Harry walked down the hallway with Ginny, not noticing the two. "What's the matter?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Do you think, that if I asked a girl out, that she would say yes to me, and that I would be as happy as Harry is with Ginny?" He asked abruptly, walking down the hallway, to the Gryffindor House.  
  
"Uh.." She paused, nervously. Her eyes dodged from him. "So, Who do you have in mind?" She said, looking around the crowd. She spotted a few girls that might be the type that Ron would fancy, but none that would match up with him, no one she could see staying with him.  
  
"Oh.." He paused and looked around, like Hermione did. "What are you looking at?" He questioned, getting distracted.  
  
"Um..." Hermione started. "Nothing, just looking."  
  
"Yeah, Right Hermione."  
  
"Oh come on Ron, Who do you fancy?" She asked playfully.  
  
"I really can't answer that."  
  
"Oh, she's around here?" She said looking, eagerly. She thought, she would be the only one left of the three, the only single one. Of course, the guys only looked to her when they needed her, so that meant she would be alone. Great. "Look at her, no wonder she hasn't any friends..." She remembered Ron saying that the first year at Hogwarts. That will always stay with her. They are a lot better friends now, but not all that great. Ron and Hermione had constant rows and fits and times where they didn't talk. Come to think of it, she actually fancied him a little even back then, but no one would know that, ever. Because she was better off alone.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Hermione, are you listening?" He exclaimed as she walked right past the Fat Lady.  
  
"Oh, whoops."  
  
"I was trying to talk to you. Great. You're turning into bloody Harry."  
  
"Don't get angry with me." She demanded. "I was just thinking about something. I'm sorry."  
  
"You've been so bloody distracted lately, what's the matter?"  
  
"Who do you fancy?" she shot back, not feeling like either had to answer the questions that they had both asked.  
  
The rest of the night was quite awkward, with Harry and Ginny, laughing loudly at something Neville had just said to the two of them and Hermione and Ron both on the farthest ends of the Common Rooms from each other, both stealing glances at the other when they thought they weren't looking.  
  
"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?" Hermione exclaimed climbing up the the girl's corridor after getting into another row, talking to Ginny, but she was so wrapped up in thoughts of Harry that it took Hermione's scream and a lunge for the opposite side of the corridor, to awaken her from day dreams.  
  
"What's that?" Ginny exclaimed. "...A dead owl? What??" Ginny screamed and ran down the stairs into the common room. "RON!!!!!" She yelled for her brother. "I think that Pig is dead." Ron gave her a look of utter shock.  
  
"You're bloody kidding?"  
  
"No..." Hermione ran down the stairs. "He's not dead. He was carrying a letter, he's asleep on my bed, Ginny. He hit the window, apparently and made it into the room. But here, Ginny, it's for you ... from Percy." Ginny and Ron both wrinkled their noses at the sound of his name, after what he had said about his own flesh and blood.  
  
"Burn it." Ginny said, grabbing it and tossing it into the fire. Ron chuckled and looked at Hermione. He cleared his throat.   
  
"Well, since Pig's not dead and we don't care about Percy, I'll be off to bed, since I have nothing to say to you, Hermione."  
  
"And neither do I." Hermione said, turning around quickly, making sure to make her hair smack Ron in the face as she left. His mouth dropped.  
  
"Do you believe that girl? No wonder she hasn't any friends." He muttered.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Ginny exclaimed. "You were all talking about Hermione all summer long, then she comes and stays with us and you freak and forget about her? You're acting like you hate her. You know you don't." She glared at him as he started to say that he did. "You fancy her Ron." At that, Ginny turned around and made a dramatic exit, topping Hermione's. The Gryffindor's all applauded, thinking it was all an act. Ron turned to them and screamed "WHAT??" At that, they chuckled and Harry ran down the stairs from the boy's corridor.  
  
"Where's Ginny? I need to ask her and Hermione something."  
  
"Girl's corridor." He growled, motioning to the stairwell, leading up to the girls. "GOOD RIDDANCE TO YOU TOO THEN!" He made sure to shout extra clearly and loud. Harry arched a brow and started for the girl's corridor. "GINNY! HERMIONE! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!!" Ginny ran down the stairs, glared at Ron and started to tell him something, but decided better of it.  
  
"Hermione's not coming. She's really upset. Ron was acting like an idiot again. A complete and total pig." She said, just underneath her breath to him.  
  
"Err.." He started. "Well, I can't really tell you right now, come to think of it..." Harry stammered.  
  
"Why?" Harry glanced toward Ron.  
  
"Ron's upset, I think I should talk to him.." Ginny nodded in agreement and the two separated with reluctant smiles.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, want more chapters soon, Review!!!! :) I just want like two reviews! LOL Oh and here's my disclaimer....  
  
Even though I may be as cool as the girl, I am NOT J.K.... Oh and I don't own the cuties or anyone from HP, even though i wish i owned ronald... anway.... you get the point. I only own the plot. :) 


	3. The Confrontation

disclaimer: same ol' same ol' ain't mine. i know.. cry me a river. deal. 33 Sarah short chapters. but there's two =)  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked, testing the waters, sitting gently on her friend's bed. The figure beside her's body was shaking and it's head was in it's hands. Ginny rubbed her back gently. "Hermione.. What's the matter." "Your brother is such a.." She blubbered, "prat sometimes, you know that?" "Yeah, that's what brothers are..." She said, holding back a smile. "Listen, what's the matter with you two. I know you normally fight, but you're at eachother's throats more often than not lately. Come on, Hermione, you can tell me..." "Nothing's the matter. I'm fine. Ron and I are fine. We're still... FRIENDS." Ginny sighed heavily. "And that's not what you want.. Is it?" Hermione dodged Ginny's question. "You wouldn't happen to know where my Arithmacy book is? I need to study."  
"You just got back from the library!" Ginny exclaimed. "Studying soothes my soul." Ginny snorted. "You're joking, right?" "Uhh... No?" Hermione replied seriously, wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh, I knew that..." Ginny said brushing a strand of her fiery red hair out of her face. "Well, I'll see you later." Hermione stood up, finding her Arithmacy book right beside her. She was on her way to the library. "Provided you come back before I'm asleep." Hermione faked a cough. "Yeah, like you're not going to roam the halls with Harry again, eh?" Ginny blushed furiously. "Err..." She stammered. "Thought so." Hermione nodded and left. "RON WILL YOU QUIT IT!?" Harry screamed in the middle of the night. Ron was banging his head against the wall. "You could atleast do us a favor and do a silencer charm or something." "You know I'm no good with Charms. It's Hermi--" Ron stopped before the rest of her name rolled off his tounge. "Whatever." Ron stood up and started for the common room. "Where are you going?" Harry exclaimed. "Harry, shut up and let him go so we can sleep." Seamus groaned rolling over, and fell off his four-poster bed. Harry chuckled. "Okay, Good night." There was a murmur of agreeance around the room.  
Ron plopped down in a comfy chair near the fire which had yet to burn out. "What to do, what to do.." He heard a murmur coming into the room behind the Fat Lady's portrait. Great, he thought, All I need at the moment is to talk to HER. Hermione entered the room and let out a yelp of surprise. "RON? What are you doing up?" "I couldn't sleep." He groaned, rolling his eyes at Hermione's bossy tone. It didn't phase him anymore. "Oh.." She murmured and he turned around to face the fire again. "Um.. Hermione?" He asked turning around suddenly as she began to scale the stairs to her dormitory. "Yeah..?" "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She studied his face then agreed. He looked troubled. "What's the matter?" She asked and sat down beside him. He looked at her. "Err.. I don't know how to say this.." He stumbled through his words. "Alright. I'll just put it this way. I thought that I liked someone but that person doesn't like me and we don't get along too well. So I was telling this to Harry and he said that he thought that they liked me and I was too afraid to ask them. And then this girl transferred over from America and she's really nice and pretty. I like her, but only as a friend. She said she liked me and I don't know what to do." He blushed. He never thought he'd see the day when he could talk about his love life to Hermione... and actually tell her his feelings for her, but she'd never know. Hermione looked down at her feet. Ron liked someone... Someone liked Ron.. Other than her. Great. "What house is she in?" "Ravenclaw.. But she's really nice and everything.." "I mean, the one you like. I know the girl that likes you.. Erin... Erin... Sutter? Something like that. She's the only student that's transferred over to Hogwarts in ages. She really nice, I know that..." She frowned. "Oh.. um.." He decided against telling her. "I can't really tell you." "Oh. Okay." She looked at him, nervously. Why did he have to tell her about his feelings for some other girl. How it crushed her heart so much. Her pain cut through her. "What's the matter Hermione? What should I do?" "It's easy. Either you tell the girl who you like that you like her and explain to Erin that you don't like her... or you might get stuck with Erin." 


	4. The Downfall

disclaimer: same ol' same ol' ain't mine. i know.. cry me a river. deal. 33 Sarah short chapters. but there's two =) reminder: the story is also on so if ff.net isn't working. go there ;)  
  
Hermione didn't show up for breakfast the next Saturday. She had left early, as she had for the last week, for the library, to study. She had actually left to go to the library for peace. None of her friends had ever really went to the library on will. So she was safe. She sat down and opened up a book that she had accidentally left on the table the night before. It was New Age Charms.. More Charms than Humanly Possible to Learn and Use in a Lifetime. Hermione had ironically had already used most of them.  
After about two hours of reading, she lifted her eyes from the book and observed a sight that she hadn't been expecting. Ron walked into the library, she cleared her bookbag off the chair beside her so he could sit when he made his way over. But he never did. He didn't even acknowledge Hermione's presence. She witnessed a huge grin that spread over Ron's face as he sat down beside a beautiful blond. Her eyes were bluer than the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall on a beautifully sunny day. She was tall and skinny and greatly resembled Fluer.  
But she knew he it was. It was Erin. Hermione frowned and watched the two of them flirt, by glancing up from her book every now and then. She couldn't be that smart. She couldn't be in Ravenclaw. Hermione could've been in Ravenclaw. She wanted Gryffindor though. She knew it would be better for her future. And supposedly for friendships. Over the last week, both Harry and Ron had drifted away from her, more than she could've ever imagined in such a short period of time. There was no way taht someone could be so beautiful, smart and lucky enough to have Ron. That was impossible. She frowned, closed her book and asked to check it out. She went one place she knew Ron wouldn't, not atleast until curfew. The common room.  
Hermione skulked in a corner, trying to focus on her book. Praying for summer to come. She couldn't handle this. Why was she so unlucky? Everyone around her was with someone else. They were all so happy. No one even cared to ask her how she was or what she was planning for summer. Harry and Ginny were no where in sight either. Probably snogging in Myrtle's bathroom again. She shivered at the thought. Disgusting.  
Surely I don't need somebody... but why do I keep thinking of Ron? Hermione moaned, contemplating asking Ginny for help, but she knew that she was way too wrapped up in her world of Harry to bother. If he only wasn't dating that "Erin" girl, I'd be fine... She thought. She was just jealous that she was being ignored.. Right? Right. How could she have ever had any feelings for Ron? He was her best friend. Right? Right.  
Ron smiled at Erin and they departed for the night. He cheerfully said the password, "Toad Stools" and the portrait swung open, revealing a sleeping Hermione. He was about to walk up to the dormitory and leave her alone, he figured she wouldn't like be awakened. But he had a sudden urge to tell her about what had happened to him lately. He hadn't seen Hermione in what seemed like ages. But then again, he hadn't even noticed that until just then, at that moment. Wow. He had gotten over Hermione really quickly. He smiled a little then looked at Hermione. He nudged her a little. "'Ermione. Wake up." She groaned. "Leave me alone." Hermione's eyes shot open. "What are you doing in the girl's dormitory." Ron laughed. "You're in the common room." She frowned a little. "And no one woke me up? What are you doing here, anyway? I figured you had moved in with that Erin anyway." Ron looked at her confused. Apparently, his not taking notice to Hermione had really affected her. "I'm sorry. I just got back from the library with Erin.. What do you mean? I thought you liked her?" "Like her? LIKE HER? I don't KNOW HER! She just transferred over here like.. a week and a half ago and you go off and ogle over her every day while I'm left alone with NO ONE to talk to!" "Harry.. Ginny.. Parvati.." "You're JOKING right?" She exclaimed. "They're all just like YOU! They ignore me for their boyfriend or their girlfriend-" "How'd you know that..." He started. Her eyes widened. "I didn't. Well, I suspected.. But it's not any of MY business. Since your relationship with her means more to you than your best friend." She exclaimed and stood up. Hermione stormed up to the girl's dorm. Muttering under her breath the whole way. Ron sat in wonder, trying to sort out what had just happened. Hermione was actually jealous of someone? Wow. He thought she was stronger than that. Smarter than that. She must've had some weakness he hadn't noticed before... but he couldn't figure out what it was.. He wasn't even sure he wanted to spend so long thinking of Hermione. She had just blew him off. Who cares? He had Erin.  
THAT'S IT! Hermione's jealous of Erin because.... because... Why? Ron sat in the common room for the rest of the night, trying to figure out why Hermione had turned on him. If only he had listened to what she said instead of thinking of Erin the whole time... He was so bent on telling Hermione that he had asked Erin to be his girlfriend that he hadn't noticed taht Hermione hated the girl until she had already left. 


	5. The Sleepwalker

oh lordy.. i haven't posted in forever. sorry. i've been working on my domain. lol. kudos to the.. what? two commenters? but hey, it's my fault. oh do i NEED to disclaim? are you really that thick? no i'm not JK. duh. 3 Sarah Oh and just so you know... this is the last chapter to part one... there are about 6 more chapters to come in part two... oooh! lol....  
  
Over the next week, the atmosphere was suffocating. Hermione rarely left the library or spoke to anyone. Even Neville. When Ron wasn't with erin, whom he had become obsessively "in love" with over the last two weeks, he was talking about her or mocking Hermione, nonstop. But when they ran into eachother, neither had much to say, or, anything, rather. But that would rarely happen.  
On one night in particular, Harry was sipping on Butterbeer with Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Parvati in the common room when Ron walked in, gloomily, holding a text book in his hands. He started for the dormitory when a piece of fresh, but worn parchment slid off the top of the book and onto the floor. Harry and Ron's eyes both darted toward it, and both lunged for it at the same time. Harry had to have something to use to get his friend to talk to him. He seemed like he wanted it a lot.  
Harry gripped the paper tight, but Ron gripped it tighter. They pulled at the same time. They fell backwards, each holding a rugged half of the parchment. Ron glared at harry and tugged the paper out of his hands. Neither spoke a word. Ron's eyes were cold and tired. "Fine. Forget it." Harry grunted, and Ron stood up and walked away. "what was that all about, Harry?" Ginny asked, leaning over toward him. "I was trying to get his attention." He murmurmed. "You got it." Seamus laughed. "It looked like he was about to give you a good beating too." "Ha ha Seamus, very funny." Neville said, with worry in his eyes. "Ron's changed a lot lately. Harry was just trying to find out what his problem was, but, obviously, he's not ready to share it." The three all gave Neville a strange look as he continued. "It's also obvious that he's really wrapped up in his new girlfriend and that he's desperatley in love with her and-" "Neville, was it you whole stole my issue of Witch Weekly?" His eyes fell and he nodded. Seamus burst out laughing. Dean Thomas waltzed in humming a song underneath his breath that none of the group recognized and took a seat. "Guess what I just saw!" he exclaimed.  
Hermione walked out of the library, still not feeling like she had learned enough. She had just finished the New Age Charms.. More Charms than Humanly Possible to Learn and Use in a Lifetime VOLUME FOUR. She wasn't quite tired, so she decided she would try and communicate with the other Gryffindors for once that week. She walked in as GinNy, Harry, Neville and Seamus' mouths dropped at the story that Dean Thomas was telling came to a close. "I can't believe that. I thought that they were-" "Hey guys. Am I interrupting something? If I am, I can always just go to bed." Ginny arched a suprised brow. "Hey hermione, oh, no you're not. Dean was just telling us about..." She looked at Harry for help. "This new play that he made up for the quidditch team, it's amazing. It will definitley blow Slytherin away." Hermione nodded. "That's great." She paused. "But this is the last week of school... Why are you making plays for quidditch?" "Oh! It's because we want to get ahead for next year. Especially for the fact that our two best beaters in years are gone." Harry added. Hermione nodded again. "Great." She smiled. "can I join you?" They nodded in unison.  
After a few minutes of the group loudly chatting about quidditch, magazines and other stuff, heavy footsteps could be heard, coming from the boys dormitory. "Oh no... Someone's sleep walking again.." Dean groaned. Harry chuckled. The footsteps ceased for a moment, followed by a loud thump, a yelp and a crack. "that's loud.." Ginny exclaimed. Neville gave her a look of sympathy, he was thinking that it was so obvious that it was loud, why did she have to speak it for them all? "Err.. I'm going to go investigate..." Seamus laughed and stood up. "Pray for me." They laughed at him.  
Seamus walked up to the boys dormitory. There was a grumbling sound and another loud thump. He opened the door to see Ron walking around the room, as if he was in a daze. Ron obviously hadn't been getting much sleep lately, and when he didn't, it was restless. he would either talk in his sleep or the occassional sleep walking. he laughed. Ron hadn't quite woken up yet. So Seamus guided him to his bed and Ron lay peacefully, half of his body on the bed and the rest hovering over the ground. He murmured a quite, "Never again." as Seamus walked out of the door and down to the commons, not taking notice of this at all.  
By the end of the week, hermione had patched up things with her old friends, they didn't hold grudges, because that's what friends were for... well... then again. She hadn't even spoken to Ron, and she held a regret deeply to her heart for yelling at him that night, but what could she do? She was going to visit the americas for a month over the summer and then lay back at home and await her hogwarts letter. She couldn't wait. 


	6. Part Two Begins: Screaming Infidelities

*sputters under breath* But... but... I WANNA OWN THEM.... *cries*  
  
Hermione sat on the edge of her cot and yawned. She was at her American friend Tawny's place. Her parents had went back to England for a week. Tawny and Hermione had been friends for what seemed like ages, since Tawny's best friend was Hermione's cousin. Tonight she was all alone while Tawny, her boyfriend and her cousins, who had moved to America seven years ago, Oliver and his girfriend, Reese, had went out on a double date. Leaving Hermione, alone.  
  
She had needed some time to think. She was debating whether or not she wanted to write Ron., Ginny or even Harry. But she decided not to... She looked at the clock. It was only eight. It was still bright outside. She blew a heavy breath from her mouth. She looked out the window and had to do a double take. Was that who she thought it was? She ran down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"Erin?" The girl, who had just hopped onto a black moutain bike, turned around and a swift, silky wave of blonde hair covered her face. She pulled her hair back behind her ears.  
  
"Hermione?" The girl laughed. "Hey... What are you doing in the states?" She put on her widest, fake grin.  
  
"My cousin..." Hermione motioned to the house behind her. "I thought you moved to Britain?"  
  
"Oh.. Um.. I did but... My boyfriend lives here and I might not be going to Hogwarts again next year.." She said, and gave her a look of total disbelief that she had just said that. "OH!" she exclaimed and covered her mouth. "Please don't tell Ron that. Please? Please!" Hermione gave her an odd look, with her mouth gaping.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Hermione gasped. "...in the States?"  
  
"Yeah.. I have a boyfriend in the states.. I never broke up with him. I'm in love with him. I just haven't gotten to break up with Ron yet. I don't think I could. I can't break his heart. He's so sweet and funny. Oh Hermione! Please don't tell him!" She gasped. Hermione gave her stone cold glare.  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this to Ron! I can't believe you can expect me to LIE to my BEST FRI-"  
  
"WAIT.. You DON'T have to lie to him. Just don't tell him about Erik.. Please.. Please?" She pleaded.  
  
"I don't know-" Inside her brain felt like it would explode. How could someone do this to Ron? And why did she expect her to tell him this, when she didn't have an owl and didn't and wasn't even on speaking basis with him. She hadn't talked to him for the whole of the summer, well, now that she was leaving in less than a week to go back to her home in Britian... "You can't still be calling him your best friend after he ditched you, can you?" Hermione's mouth fell to the floor.  
  
"ONLY BECAUSE HE THOUGHT YOU LOVED HIM!!!" Hermione screeched. "YOU STOLE MY BEST FRIEND FROM ME AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM!" Erin backed up. "AND DON'T EVEN THINK, FOR EVEN ONE SECOND, THAT I WOULD BLAME HIM FOR THIS. I LOVE HIM AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM GET HURT. SO I'M NOT GOING TO TELL HIM, YOU HAVE TO THOUGH. PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL TELL HIM!!" Hermione said, her voice lowering, and then she gave her a pleading look. "...Please, Erin? Tell him. Now? Before you lead him on any further?" Erin groaned.  
  
"You LOVE him?" Hermione looked at her, startled.  
  
"What?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"You just said that you LOVED him!"  
  
"Uhh.. No I didn't..."  
  
"Yeah, you did."  
  
"I do not love Ronald Weasley. Maybe as a best friend and strictly in a platonic wa-"  
  
"You love him! It makes sense now!!" Erin jumped up. "aww! I can tell him that he shouldn't worry about losing you as a friend or to even care that I dumped him because he loves you too!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
  
"I mean- He never ADMITTED it, but he would constantly talk about you.. Hermione this, 'mione that... I thought I would be sick, it's unhuman to talk about one person nonstop for so long!" Erin exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "But, he sort of changed over time... It was like.... 'she doesn't like me...' or 'that bloody woman won't even talk to me! she won't tell me what's wrong! she's just dragging around and pissing her bloody life away because she's so sad about this guy or something. Probably Harry--'" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh Merlin. That does sound like Ron." She snorted. After she covered her mouth and giggled a bit, she started. "But he doesn't like me. He just rambles on about his friends to no ends, Erin." Hermione smiled and nodded, sadly, "He really, really loved you. Too bad that you're going to let that end like this..." Hermione gave her a sad look and another nodd, then turned around and walked off to her cousin's house.  
  
"Hermione!" Erin called. Hermione turned, slightly, "Please don't tell Ron." She said plainly. Hermione smiled at her and nodded, once again.  
  
"Don't worry, I told you, that's your deal. I'm not touching that." Erin smiled, slightly. Hermione turned back around and had almost shut the door before Erin called out one more time. 'What does she want?' Hermione groaned a bit, quietly.  
  
Erin had one foot firmly on the pedals of her bicycle and she was biting her lower lip. "You know, I think you really love him. You just have to admit it to yourself.... I wish I had a friend as good as you are to Ron.... Even if you are pissed at him. Make sure you don't lose him..." With that, Erin rode off. Hermione stood with her mouth gaping open. SHE KNEW SHE LOVED HIM! RON JUST DIDN'T LOVE HER!  
  
Inside her heart, she was pleading otherwise. She knew she had to tell him. But she had a feeling it wouldn't slide over so well with him. She let this feeling slide for a while and thought of how lonely she was without her friends.  
  
next chapter will be out SOON! :) Sorry for the long wait. Uhh I'm also writing a Draco/Hermione fanfic, if anyone wants to be a beta reader, let me know! :) Want an explanation for the late chapter??? Okay... SCHOOL'S BACK IN.... and it has been since August 5th... Oy vey... This brings life to part two... :) Trust me, chapters will be out quicker now that I've got the ball rolling once again! :) Oh and my D/H story will have a LOT more angst.... I love angst. Fluff gets tiring after a while.... Oh well.... 3 Sarah is this story's home page..... heh ;) 


	7. The Letter

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you like the chapter. Not too much going on in it. OOH Hermione curses!!! Woah. Hermione's a bad girl. *cough* Sorry..... Umm I've already made my final disclaimer. Not doing it anymore because I think it's ridiculous that you would actually.... err.... I'm disclaiming again. Aggh.. This chapters a bit stupid. I don't like it much. Just a little thing to get us up to the last three chapters. I think I might do a sequel. I don't know. I'm not much for Ron/Hermione anymore.. Who am I for, you may ask, Draco/Hermione. Which I'm working on a fanfic for them you might wanna check out soon. :) Enjoy... hopefully.... 3 Sarah  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up and her eyes felt scratchy and her head was throbbing. She had cried herself to sleep. How is it possible that you love so much that it makes you blind? Poor Ron. He had no clue what Erin had done to him and what he had done to her... Why did it all have to be this way? Why couldn't they still be the happy little trio that they used to be? Why did Hermione have to go and fall in love with Ron. Why did Erin have to transfer to Hogwarts? And why the hell hadn't anyone written to her all summer long?  
  
Hermione downed an Advil or two and went back into her room. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep. Too many things had already flooded her mind, and besides, the sunlight streaming through the blinds was enough to drive anyone insane if they hadn't had a sufficient night of sleep. So she decided to start packing. She groaned when she couldn't fit everything in her bag. She pulled out her wand and started to murmur a shrinking charm, but remembered that she couldn't use magic over the summer. She groaned louder this time. "dammit." She covered her mouth. Hermione knew she never cursed. Why did she take this as a time to start?  
  
So Hermione decided she would try another method of packing, she would... Just as he had come up with another idea, an owl fluttered to the window. She blinked once. Twice. Three times. It was still there. Why would an owl be out in the daytime? It suddenly dawned on her. "Oh my!" She opened the window and let the owl in. "Oh, I'm so sorry Pig!" She pet him gently and took the letter from him. wait. Why would PIG be carrying HER a letter?  
  
She wanted to feed her curiousity. She unrolled the parchment only to find Ron's sloppy penmanship and scribbles from what looked like Harry, Ginny and... Fred? what in the world?  
  
Hermione, curiously began to read.....  
  
Hermione,  
  
How are you? It feels like it's been forever since I've talked to you. Summer's been going by slowly. Harry's staying with us this summer. You wouldn't believe how excited he is. But he won't stay away from Ginny. I will kill him... Honestly, I will. Anyway, I was just wondering how your summer has been? Are we still friends? I was wondering because we haven't talken since... Well, forever it seems like. I haven't even talken to Erin  
  
Hermione paused and rolled her eyes. A typical Ron letter. It would be interesting if He didn't talk in circles. Possibly. And the thought of Ron killing his best friend didn't stay far from the edge of her mind. It was so humourous. Ron wouldn't do that-or atleast, she hoped he wouldn't.  
  
-in forever. She's been ignoring my letters. She told me she was going to try and visit this summer, but so far... no luck. I know you probably wouldn't know anything about where she is or how she is- would you? Oh well. Umm sorry for the short note. I think I have to save the rest of the parchment for the rest of the crew at the Burrow. Right? Oh well. I would probably write more anyway if Harry didn't quit trying to steal my quill!  
  
See you soon,  
  
Ron.  
  
HERMIONE!!  
  
Hey Hermione! It's Harry. You wouldn't believe how fun this summer has been so far at the Burrow. How's the States? You're supposed to leave soon, right? Ron and I went to Diagon Alley to help the twins find a store for the Wizard Wheezes. They're going to buy out Zonkos. Probably. I can't wait. The Dursley's were so willing to kick me out of their house, I think they don't think I'm ever coming home. Fine by me. But I doubt Dumbledore would be too fine with that. I wonder who the headmaster will be this year. Probably Dumbledore. Well, I've got to let you go! Ginny wants to write you something.  
  
Harry  
  
FINALLY ANOTHER FEMALE!!!!!!  
  
Hermione laughed to herself at the beginning of Ginny's letter. Sounded like her. But she knew Ginny was probably loving every minute of having Harry there with her.  
  
Hey Hermione. I have so much to tell you.. But.. err... I can't in this letter. Maybe in another? Oh! I was wondering... ACTUALLY RON AND I WERE WONDERING... But he won't admit to it, do you want to come to The Burrow after you get back from America? I need a female over here. The guys are driving me-save Harry-insane. They're always tramping around in their boxers and making crude jokes and such. And mum's been over with Charlie so the house is a mess. Oh please say you'll come! Dad doesn't care, honestly! Just PLEASE.... I need you over here. I have so much to tell you and I CANNOT wait to say it until September. Forever Friends!  
  
Ginny Weasley :)  
  
Hallo Hermione. How has your summer been? George and I have been great. Splendid. Absolutely... well, you get the point. We wanted to know how you like our first product that we will be selling at Wx3 (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes) which will open this fall!! Oh, wait. You don't know about it yet. Oh well. You will soon enough. We just wanted to drop you a -erm- little note and see how you like it. Hopefully we'll get to see the prettiest member of the Dream Team (yes, Ron told us about the nickname for you all from Malfoy) later this summer.  
  
...Fred & George.  
  
'First product'? Hermione thought to herself. She waited a few moments, examining the paper and finally gave up. What were they talking about? Hermione found a piece of parchment and a quill and ink. She quickly scribbled them a note that said "I'd love to come visit you this summer! I have to ask my parents first. I'll be out of the states in two days. I'll let you know then. Thank you so much for the letter. I'll write you back later, but I'm afraid that my cousin is coming up the stairs and doesn't know about the wizarding world! AHH!!!!!... Love always, Hermione" She quickly rolled up the parchment, attached it to Pig's leg and tossed him out the window, which he fell directly down until he realized he was in the air and took off for the Burrow. Hermione felt a smile creep across her lips. She had always wanted to go to the Burrow. This would be an experience. 


End file.
